<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um mundo com você by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946310">Um mundo com você</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romeo X Juliet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo x Juliet (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo e Julieta devem mesmo morrer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romeo &amp; Juliet - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romeo X Juliet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um mundo com você</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Romeo X Juliet não me pertencem. Se pertencesse eu daria uma brecha pra eles ficarem vivos, até mesmo porque não consigo sentir uma boa conexão entre a história e o motivo que os matou. Pertence originalmente a William Shakespeare e à Funimation Entertainment que lançou a animação.</p><p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>De longe, pode vê-la presa, com o desespero dominando completamente seus olhos, enquanto encarava aquele monstro, que mais parecia um fantasma de tão branco. Ofélia aproximou-se e em segundos os olhos de Julieta fecharam-se num sono profundo.</p><p>- JULIETAAAAA!!!! – Gritou em desespero, não sabia se estava dormindo ou morta, aquela possibilidade fez seu coração acelerar a ponto de quase fazê-lo perder a consciência.</p><p>Após a terrível luta contra Ofélia as coisas rumaram para um fim.</p><p>- Julieta... – chamava com dificuldade enquanto se arrastava até ela, que estava longe, ainda desacordada – Julietaaaa!!!!!</p><p>Ouviu a voz dele, chamou seu nome mentalmente, pois não conseguia falar. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, ainda fechados. Seus reflexos começavam a retornar e pode mover os dedos das mãos. Após a suposta morte de Ofélia, o que pareciam milhares de pétalas brilhantes caíam por toda parte. A visão de Julieta começava a tomar foco, finalmente conseguira abrir os olhos. Sentia que estava deitada nos braços de alguém.</p><p>– Julieta... – ouviu uma voz suave, bem próxima, lhe chamar.</p><p>– Romeo... – respondeu, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz dele, apesar de sua visão ainda estar embaçada e não poder vê-lo bem.</p><p>Uma mão cuidadosa afastou seu cabelo do rosto. O vulto azul, embaçado, na sua frente, aos poucos se tornava mais familiar. Quando finalmente o reconheceu, tranquilizou-se ainda mais.</p><p>– Você está livre. Não terá um destino cruel... Nem sofrerá mais. Durma bem. Boa noite – falou quase num sussurro.</p><p>Romeo lhe olhava da maneira mais doce que ela já vira enquanto a abraçava. Um filete de sangue escorria do lado esquerdo do rosto dele. Com o conforto daquele abraço, acabou adormecendo novamente.</p><p>A batalha recomeçou e Ofélia foi morta por Romeo, proferindo um grito aterrorizante. O mundo desmoronava quando Julieta recobrou a consciência e sentou-se. Olhou em volta e desesperou-se. Romeo estava de joelhos no chão, talvez inconsciente, sangue escorria por seu rosto.</p><p>– Romeo! – Arrastou-se até ele e o segurou quando ele caiu - Romeo!! – Parecia desacordado.</p><p>Ele tinha um ferimento mortal na lateral do corpo. Uma poça de sangue se formava no chão.</p><p>– Julieta – ele chamou com dificuldade quando ergueu os olhos para ela.</p><p>– Romeo! – Chamou de novo com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas.</p><p>Ele ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dela.</p><p>– Graças a você, eu senti pela primeira vez... A alegria de me apaixonar por alguém. Estou muito feliz, Julieta. Estou feliz por viver num mundo com você.</p><p>A essa altura as lágrimas já escorriam livremente por seu rosto.</p><p>– Romeo...</p><p>– Julieta... Não posso falar seu nome de novo. Não posso mais vê-la – falava com a voz fraca tendo o rosto dela entre as duas mãos – Julie... – queria beijá-la uma última vez, mas tudo apagou e perdeu seus sentidos, os braços penderam para os lados e sua cabeça caiu apoiada no ombro dela.</p><p>Ela arregalou os olhos. Constando que ele não respondia mais, abraçou-o e gritou.</p><p>– NÃAAAAAAAO!</p><p>– Suba. Esse mundo logo desmoronará - Curio chamou-lhe, quando se aproximou com o pégasu.</p><p>– Julieta. Vamos – Francisco insistiu.</p><p>– Romeo – chamou numa nova tentativa, afastando-se para olhá-lo e acariciou o rosto dele – Diga mais uma vez... O meu nome... – pediu deslizando suavemente o polegar pelos lábios dele, sem resposta – Que crueldade... – fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, ainda chorando.</p><p>– Romeo tentou aceitá-la em todos os sentidos. A Capuleto que acreditava que seu destino não pertencia a si mesma. Romeo amou você – Tebaldo lhe falou.</p><p>– Na vida e na morte... Sempre ficaremos juntos. Romeo cumpriu nossa promessa até o fim. Então, eu também.</p><p>– Não, Julieta! – Curio gritou.</p><p>Abraçou Romeo novamente e virou-se sorrindo para fitar seus companheiros.</p><p>– Eu vim até aqui para salvar a todos, e também o mundo onde conheci Romeo. Não posso salvar ninguém do jeito que tudo está.</p><p>– Mas Escalo está morto.</p><p>– Não. Ele ainda vive. Estas asas, a semente de Escalo dentro de mim ainda está viva. Eu consigo ouvir a pulsação da vida. Então, antes que isso aconteça, vão.</p><p>Curio tentou desacatar a ordem, mas foi impedido por Francisco. Logo todos partiram, deixando o casal sozinho.</p><p>– Eu te amo, Romeo – sussurrou, tomando uma das mãos dele e colocando-a em seu rosto, enquanto fechava os olhos – Nunca mais nos separaremos. Nunca mais – abraçou-o forte novamente – Escalo. Tome a pulsação da minha vida. Ouça meu pedido e receba – dizendo isso, fechou os olhos.</p><p>Em minutos tudo desabou até desaparecer no oceano. Seus sentidos começavam a desaparecer. Era assim a morte?</p><p>–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mas o inesperado por todos havia acontecido.</p><p>- Menina. Não desista! – ouviu uma voz ao longe debaixo das águas.</p><p>Estava tendo alucinações? Além de anular os sentidos, a morte também os desordenava?</p><p>- Deixe-me ir... – foi tudo que respondeu mentalmente à voz, enquanto sentia-se afundar no oceano junto com as duas árvores gigantes que sustentavam Neo Verona.</p><p>Continuava abraçada a Romeo. Enquanto sua vida não se extinguisse não o soltaria.</p><p>- Não é justo que morram dessa forma.</p><p>– Quem é você? – Não sabia porque ainda estava viva, apesar de sentir o coração bater cada vez mais fraco e a respiração tornar-se mais difícil, mas continuou sua conversa mental com aquela voz.</p><p>– A luz e as trevas mantêm o mundo equilibrado. E vocês estão aqui pelas mãos das trevas. Os humanos destruíram a luz.</p><p>Abriu lentamente os olhos. A vista estava embaçada, mas pode ver um vulto, que de imediato a fez entrar em pânico. Era Ofélia! Mas as roupas brancas eram azuis, o cabelo mais curto, uma expressão mais amena no rosto e o olhar, nem de longe, assassino como era antes.</p><p>– Nos deixe...</p><p>– Eu não sou quem você está pensando... – esperou uma resposta dela, mas como não houve, continuou – Ela deve ter lhe dito que os humanos deixaram a outra árvore morrer.</p><p>Arregalou os olhos. Aquele era a outra árvore?</p><p>– Sim, eu sou Escalo... – após mais uma pausa continuou - Vida. Vocês foram até o fim para conceder isso para aquela cidade e àquelas pessoas. Ofélia sempre quis restaurar a vida pelo sacrifício forçado de alguém. Isso nem de longe é justiça.</p><p>– O que pode ser feito? Eu já o perdi... Estou morrendo... Sinto que meu coração logo vai parar. Eu não me arrependo de nada. E tenho certeza que ele também não.</p><p>– Devem viver. Ambos merecem a felicidade. E mesmo com a falta de zelo dos humanos, se posso fazer algo de bom pelos humanos que ainda se preocupam com a vida, minha vida em Neo Verona terá valido a pena.</p><p>Ela não soube o que responder, até porque não lhe restavam forças nem para pensar. As batidas de seu coração estavam esgotando, o de Romeo ela já nem sentia mais. Sua visão começou a escurecer. Viu Escalo aproximar-se e estender a mão na sua direção. Viu a água a sua volta encher-se de sangue, porém sequer sentiu quando ele a tocou e removeu de seu colo a semente que roubaria sua vida, pois nem sequer sentia mais dor. Até isso a morte havia tirado dela.</p><p>– Vivam.</p><p>Ela ouviu quase como um sussurro. Já estavam tão longe da superfície... Tão longe da vida... Ela não viu, nem ouviu mais nada, apenas sentiu seus pulmões encherem-se uma última vez, o que devia ser seu último suspiro.</p><p>–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A claridade começava a invadir o céu e incomodar seus olhos. Sentia frio. Seu corpo estava pesado. O chão parecia coberto de grãos de areia. Aquele era o céu?</p><p>Logo descobriu que podia respirar, mover-se, abriu os olhos e enxergava perfeitamente. Logo percebeu a aparência que considerou estranha para um “céu”. Estava numa praia, encharcada da cabeça aos pés como se tivesse mergulhado no mar. Suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue, mas não havia nenhum ferimento ou dor. Então as lembranças vieram como uma bomba. Romeo! Olhou para os lados procurando-o e o encontrou alguns metros distante.</p><p>- Romeo! – Chamou, constatando em seguida que ele respirava sem problemas, o coração batia e apesar do sangue não havia nenhuma ferida e ele parecia tranquilo – Romeo! – Voltou a chamar, sem uma resposta.</p><p>A dúvida a tomou. Estavam vivos ou mortos. Por que estavam ali? A conversa com Escalo havia sido real?</p><p>Minutos depois a luz da manhã havia tomado o local e não demorou para que fossem encontrados por moradores locais.</p><p>- Menina! O que aconteceu?! – Perguntou um dos trabalhadores que se aproximaram.</p><p>- Por favor... Onde nós estamos?! – Falou, ignorando a pergunta.</p><p>- Ei! Você é a menina do lenço!</p><p>– Hã?! – Olhou melhor e reconheceu um dos amigos que Romeo fizera nas minas.</p><p>– Mas... Como? Nos informaram que vocês estavam mortos.</p><p>– Romeo – alguns gritaram ao notar o amigo desfalecido e correram até ele – Ele está vivo!</p><p>– Nós viemos aqui porque nos disseram que vocês caíram no mar.</p><p>– Agora que Neo Verona não flutua mais no céu, nós temos um oceano.</p><p>Ela ouvia todos falarem ao mesmo tempo, o que a deixava cada vez mais confusa.</p><p>– Escalo...</p><p>– Quem é Escalo.</p><p>– Uma história muito longa... – ela respondeu apenas, olhando para o mar, pensativa.</p><p>– Mas como é possível que estejam vivos? Aqueles três disseram que viram vocês dois morrendo.</p><p>– Esqueçam as explicações agora! Ele está desacordado, ela tremendo de frio. Os dois precisam de cuidados.</p><p>Foram acolhidos por um dos amigos de Romeo, que morava não muito longe dali. Foi dito a Julieta que seus companheiros seriam informados imediatamente. Era madrugada e só os encontraria no dia seguinte.</p><p>- Por que você não acorda? – Sussurrou para ele.</p><p>O quarto estava fechado e só ela acordada na casa. As coisas ainda estavam confusas em sua cabeça.</p><p>- Diga meu nome mais uma vez... – pediu num sussurro, afagando o rosto dele e adormecendo ao seu lado.</p><p>A noite não pareceu durar mais de cinco minutos. Acordou com alguém lhe chamando e mexendo em seu cabelo carinhosamente.</p><p>- Julieta... – era só um sussurro – Julieta...</p><p>Abriu lentamente seus olhos para ver que encontrava-se no colo dele, fitando os lindos olhos verdes. Sua primeira reação foi de espanto e então de alívio e felicidade.</p><p>- Romeo! – Jogou-se nos braços dele, derramando algumas lágrimas, sendo abraçada com força por ele também.</p><p>- Eu te amo – ele falou sorrindo.</p><p>- Eu também, te amo!</p><p>Ele afrouxou o abraço e tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos, a beijou, como da primeira vez em que ele a beijara. Foi pega de surpresa, mas não deixou de correspondê-lo. Separaram-se contra a vontade e se afastaram quando ouviram barulhos no lado de fora. Alguém vinha correndo. Batidas fortes da porta.</p><p>- Entre... – ela falou, curiosa com a agitação repentina no local.</p><p>Cordélia entrou como uma louca e a abraçou com tanta força que poderia machucá-la.</p><p>- Julieta! Julieta! – Ela repetia chorando.</p><p>- Está tudo bem... – abraçou a amiga, tentando tranquilizá-la, só então olhando para a porta e percebendo que ela estava acompanhada por Benvólio, Antonnio, Francisco, Curio e Tebaldo.</p><p>- Você nos deve uma longa explicação sua menina travessa – Cordélia lhe dizia, ainda nervosa.</p><p>- Você principalmente – Tebaldo disse para o irmão.</p><p>–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meses correram. Neo Verona agora permanecia em terra firme, com uma bela vista do oceano. Com a morte de Escalo e Ofélia, a cidade já não flutuava.</p><p>A vida daqueles dois afetara incontáveis outras vidas. Herminone costumava deixar rosas vermelhas e íris brancas juntas em um determinado lugar pela felicidade do casal, se perguntava se Romeo estaria feliz com Julieta. E a própria Hermione agora lutaria pela sua felicidade, onde quer que ela estivesse.</p><p>Vitório tornara-se prefeito de Neo Verona. Francisco pertencia ao conselho da cidade. Curio passara a trabalhar na cidade. Ocasionalmente encontrava-se com Cordélia, Benvólio e o bebê, filho de ambos, nascido havia muito pouco tempo. Mesmo tendo passado só alguns meses, Antonnio crescera um pouco e tornara-se um belo rapaz. Tebaldo e Romeo levavam os irmãos pequenos de Petruchio para passear com Cielo, que agora tinha um belo filhote com a pégasu resgatada naquela fuga. Willian continuava imerso em ideias para criar suas histórias e era sempre inevitável lembrar daqueles que haviam lhe dado a mais bonita delas e muitas vezes pedir participações de ambos, especialmente de Julieta. Esta fora chamada para tomar o controle da cidade, mas ela e Romeo ingressaram apenas no conselho junto com Francisco. Neo Verona precisaria se reorganizar e ambos seriam de grande ajuda. Tudo estava em boas mãos tendo Vitório no comando, e assim deveria permanecer. Tudo que ela queria agora era viver feliz com Romeo.</p><p>– Finalmente... Está tudo acabado – ele falou enquanto olhava pela janela.</p><p>Estavam vivendo os dois em uma casa próxima a onde Julieta se escondera por 16 anos.</p><p>– Ainda não consigo acreditar que é verdade – abraçou-o por trás.</p><p>– Não pense se é verdade ou não. Isso não importa. Estamos os dois juntos. Na vida e na morte...</p><p>– Estaremos sempre juntos.... – ela completou sorrindo, quando ele se virou e a abraçou também, erguendo-a e andando para longe da janela, beijando-a docemente.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>